Ninja X
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: During the last filler in Naruto. The leaf and the sand siblings get caught in an explosion made by Jin, and end up in Bayville. Are they dead? Summary sucks. Pairings to be announced. Traces of Yaoi,Violence, hard swearing, etc. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, yes! This is a crossover between Naruto and X-Men Evolution. Sorry, but I don't know how to write Kurt's or Rouge's accents, so plz forgive me :(

Telepathic

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

"_Accents_" (put some imagination into it)

--Chapter 1--

We see the sign for Bayville, and the sky above the town was a mixture of blue and green. The citizens continued on what their doing, as if nothing is going to happen; but in a mansion on the outskirts of the town, that was a different story. Hank McCoy was hanging upside down in his room looking over a text until he looked outside.

"I wonder what going on with the sky?" Hank asked himself. _Professo__r__ Xavier, what's wrong with the sky? Is Storm involve in this at all? _No Hank, but I would like you to be on the lookout for anything just in case. _Ok Professor. _A clash of thunder went outside. The light that resulted from it was so bright, it caused Hank to cover his eyes."What the...." All over Bayville, the bright light flowed through the streets.

--Meanwhile Somewhere else in the city--

A blonde boy slowly stirred awake where he laid, his blue eyes bolted opened, and he sat up. He couldn't remember anything! He saw his surroundings of the modern time, "What the hell, where are am I?" He saw a girl laying down next to him, Sakura! _Why was my memory gone for a second? _Naruto was worried. He saw Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, Asuma, Shino, Hinata, and Kureni. Plus, he noticed their clothes were torn and messy. Naruto remember them fighting Jin, someone who abducted one of Gaara's students, use an self explosion jutsu. _Are we dead? Where are the others? _Naruto sees a silhouette of man that was walking towards them. The man bent down and Naruto finally saw the person. This man had brown hair and black eyes, seemed to be wearing a leather brown jacket.

"Hey. Are you people alright?" The man asked.

"I think so...." Naruto said shaking. Before they can do anything, Naruto heard sirens and men yelling. A group of men surround the entrance of the alley, Naruto saw the letters M.R.D. "Who the hell are these guys?" Naruto yelled.

"They work for the government, their job is to search and capture mutants." The man replied.

"Mutants?" Naruto asked puzzled not knowing what he was talking about. Naruto received a blank expression from the man. Logan took a deep breathe, _Hey Buck, did you hear that? How can this kid not know about mutants?_ Yes Logan, I heard it all. Intersecting, you should bring him in. _Yeah, but we have two problems, one, he isn't alone when I found him, and two, the M.R.D are here _…...I'll send Beast in the X-Jet, just protect them from the M.R.D. until Hank arrives. Logan walked up to the group of M.R.D, "Listen we don't want to cause any trouble so please leave." He saw them aim their weapons at him, Logan heard a yell and turned around. One of the M.R.D soldiers was able to grab the blonde and hold a tranquilizer gun near the kid's head.

"Don't move mutant." The solider yelled. Naruto shrugged in the man's grasped while Logan drew his adamantium claws. Naruto was just shocked of what Logan just did.

"Hey, did you forget about me??!! **LET ME GO**!!" Naruto yelled as he shrugged. He did something that he could never imagine next. Naruto was able to make a clone of himself and land in-front of where he was. _What??? I did even start the Shadow Clone jutsu yet?? _Logan was surprisedand pushed the man off the clone blonde. They heard a sound of a jet over the alley. _Just in time Hank. _Logan thought as he finished off the last M.R.D solider.

"Kid, help me get the others onto that jet?" Logan asked, Naruto just nodded, still in shocked on what he did. They were able to leave in the next few minutes before the M.R.D's backup arrived.

--X-Jet--

Naruto never been in a jet before; nor never heard what a jet is. He never want to bring that up. He looked around, he saw a bald man in a wheelchair, sitting next the man that saved him. Naruto also looked at the driver/pilot, it was a man that had blue fur, pointed ears, fangs, and claws.

"Excuse me, what is your name." Naruto became startled, and realized the man in the wheelchair asked him something.

"Um, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied all tensed up, Naruto wasn't sure if he can trust this guy. The man in the wheelchair noticed this.

"We're not your enemy Naruto, I'm Charlies Xavier, also known as Professor X. I found and run a special school for mutants to learn and develop their gifts." Professor X explained himself. "This man beside me is Logan. He is a teacher at my school."

"What are mutants and why are you helping us?" Naruto asked. Professor X explained mutants are humans that were born with a special gene, the X-Gene, that gives them unique abilities. Professor X said that Naruto was also a mutant too. _How can these guys help us? _Naruto thought. _Plus, is this mutant thing true?_ You are not the only one with special abilities, as you just saw with Logan. Now do you believe us? Naruto realized it wasn't him thinking it, there was a voice that sounded like the Professor. _How in the hell did you do that? _I'm telepathic, I can talk to others with my mind. "Do all mutants have that ability?"

"Nope, every mutant have a unique ability." Naruto turned his attention to the pilot who answered his question. "Sorry, I'm Hank, I must look like a monster for you..." Hank said that had a hint of sadness.

"Nope, you look normal for me." Naruto said with a grin. Hank, Logan, and the Professor were shocked on what he said. "So, why are you guys helping us?" Naruto asked that question again, since it wasn't answered before.

"Since you're a mutant, we presuming that these people that were with you could be mutants also. So it's dangerous to leave you guys alone with M.R.D searching the city." Logan answered. Naruto nod in agreement. Naruto quickly realized something. _Wait! Where is Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kankuro?_ Naruto what's wrong? Who is Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kankuro? Naruto explained what happened to him and the others before they appeared in Bayville, things about the mission, Jin, and the explosion.

"Maybe that explosion teleported you guys to our town," Logan guessed. "but chances are those four names you just mention might not of arrived with you guys."

"That can also explain the sky." Hank also added in. Naruto saw the Professor agree with the two older men. "We're back at the institute." Hank called back.

"Oh, Naruto when we arrive you should get some sleep," Professor X suggested. "some of our students are at school right now, but they'll be back soon."

-- X Mansion--

After 2 hours since Hank, Logan, and Professor X came back, Naruto and the others started to get up. Storm and the Professor was waiting for the visitors. One at a time each woke up and found were to go. Once everyone was there Storm looked around. There was 3 adults and 4 teens, not including Naruto, sitting around with confuse looks on their faces.

"Naruto can you introduce to these people?" Professor Xavier asked politely to Naruto. Naruto agreed.

"Naruto, are sure this is okay?" Asked a girl with short pink hair.

"Sakura, they saved my life, I trust Professor X." Naruto said to the pink hair girl. "This is my sensei, Kakashi." Naruto said pointed at the silver hair man. "Shino, Hinata and their sensei Kureni." Naruto pointed to a teen male with glasses, then to a girl with short black hair with violet eyes, finally to black long hair women. "Asuma," Naruto addressed a man with brown short hair and beard. "and finally Gaara and Temari." To a red male and blonde female.

"So Professor, Naruto told me this an institute, what do you teach here?" Kakashi asked. Charles Xavier explained what his institute really is used for.

"W-What are mutants?" Asked Hinata. Storm can guess that she was a shy person. So Storm

explained mutants are humans that were born with a special gene, the X-Gene, that gives them unique abilities (A/N: I got this info from before in my story, too lazy too reword.). They talked about examples, The Brotherhood, and Magneto. Professor X was about to talk about way humans hate mutants until someone interrupt.

"Professor X, I---- Oh, sorry I interrupted." A teenager girl opened the door and peeked through. She had long red hair.

"It's ok Jean. Sakura, Hinata, and Temari can you girls follow Jean here to your new rooms?" Professor asked, all four girls nodded. "Kureni, Storm will show you the way to your room." Logan and Hank can you two come to the living-room and help with arrangements? Once everyone found their rooms and checked by Hank if they were injured, soon, more students would come back from school.

Author's Note: I'm done my first chapter (thank god for that.) ^_^ Ok so I have an idea for future parings : KibaXRahne or KibaXHinata, NarutoXSakura, ShikamaruXTemari, ShinoXSooraya, and NejiXLaura.

Next chapter: More X students are coming back from school and start meeting the Naruto group. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro are found. Finally, the Naruto group start learning their new mutant abilities.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Author's Note: Ok, part 2 for Chapter One. You guys will be introduced to my X-Men OC and X-Men characters from the comic but they are converted in X-Men Evolution style. Plus I have Gambit and Colossus as X-Men so, yeah, I giving Magneto 2 new Acolytes members. Info on my OC here: .net/~bloodroseninja

**************Chapter 1, 2/3********************************

--Danger Room--

The X-Men teamed up in two teams and they were practicing against each other. ShadowRunner, Rogue, Gambit, and Nightcrawler verses Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, and Spyke.

"**Look out Rogue**!" ShadowRunner yelled as he dodged a beam from Cyclops' own glasses. A destroyed drone fell above Rogue.

"_Got it!_" Nightcrawler said, while grabbing Rogue and teleporting her to safety.

"_Good job kid!_" Gambit said, charging an playing card and tossing it toward Spyke. Spyke threw his arms in defense and spikes grew out, defending him.

"I'll get Shadowcat." ShadowRunner smirked.

--Meanwhile--

Professor led the ninja group into the danger room, showing them the controls and the current group training.

"Are they going to be ok?" Hinata worriedly asked. Storm smiled.

"Yep, they have done this a thousand times." Storm said, looking at ShadowRunner running toward Shadowcat.

-- Danger Room--

While ShadowRunner was running to attack Shadowcat his body began to turn into his dragon form. His black scales surrounding the eyes began to spread all over his body. His mouth began to sprout out, forming what is between a dragon/lizard and a wolf snout. His eyes began to shrink and split. His white long hair attached to his arms, legs, neck, back, and on his tail. He bent over and now he was running on all fours. Shadowcat was shocked and rolled to dodge but she was to late. ShadowRunner grab onto her arm sleeve and ran toward the wall. He stopped half way through the wall and leaving Shadowcat

"**ShadowRunn****er!!!!**" Shadowcat yelled angrily. ShadowRunner smiled in his dragon form and ran off toward the others. He ran past Jean and keep on going.

"**NO!** Cyclops stop him!" Jean yelled, then a low beeping started, too late.

"_**YES**__! We won! We got their flag!!!!_" Nightcrawler happily cheered.

"Good job ShadowRunner," ShadowRunner changed back into his human form and smiled."X-Men I would like you to come up and meet our new students." Professor X said over a intercom.

--Control Room--

"X-Men, I'll like you to meet our new students. Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, and Temari." Professor X said fanning to each ninja. Professor X saw ShadowRunner wasn't there. "Where's ShadowRunner?"

"He's coming." Logan said coming in the room. Professor nodded.

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Rouge,_" Said a dark red head with a white streak in-front of her hair. "_My mutant ability is draw/drain another people's memories, habits, speech patterns, powers [if mutant] through bare skin to skin contact._"

"_I'm Kurt, Codenam__e Nightcrawler. I can teleport._" A blue skinned mutant happily introduced.

"_I'm Remy, Codename Gambit. I can charge small objects and make explode on impact._" Said a black eyed and red pupil mutant.

"Scott, Codename Cyclops. I have optic blasts but they need to be controlled by special visors made of ruby-quartz." Said a teen wearing ruby glasses.

"Heya, I'm Kitty, Codename Shadowcat. I can phase through solid objects." Said a brunette with her hair worn in a ponytail.

"Evan, Codename Spyke. I can control the bones in my body." Added an African-American teen. They heard the door open and stepped in 19 old student with white hair long enough to reach the floor.

"Hey, Shiro, glad that you made it." Logan said tussling ShadowRunner's hair.

"You're Japanese?" Sakura asked.

"No, that's just my nickname Logan gave me." ShadowRunner answered. "I'm William, Codename ShadowRunner. I can transform into a dark dragon that is on all fours that is a size of a large dog. My dragon form allows me to run through walls, walk on water, enter other's bodies, and deflect element base attacks."

--Lab--

Asuma was leaning against a work table while Hank worked on a computer. "Have you found anything about the sky? It hasn't changed yet." Asuma asked. Hank sadly shook his head then he suddenly jerked his head up. Thunder and lighting. An earthquake suddenly broke out.

--Control Room--

"What the-" Naruto said by the sudden earthquake.

"Oh no." Professor X said.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"This was the same effect when we found you guys but this one has an earthquake." Professor X replied. The ninjas looked at each shocked.

"Do you think its Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Neji?" Naruto asked Professor X, the X-Men students looked confused.

"Scott take Jean, Kitty, and Remy to take the X Jet," Professor asked, then looked at the ninja group, "And take Naruto."

"**WHAT**?! Why do we have to take him?" Scott asked angrily.

"Because, if it is their friends and you guys try to talk to them. They'll freak out, run off, and be captured by the MRD." Professor X answered. Before Scott could reject, Logan pushed the team toward the X Jet.

--Downtown Bayville--

"Is Kiba okay Shikamaru?" Asked a long black hair teen. His violet eyes peered around their surrounds.

"I'm not sure Neji, I only know he's out cold. Too bad Sakura isn't here." Shikamaru lift some of Kiba's hair to reveal a gash from a cut 2 inches deep across his forehead. They heard shuffling of someone's feet and a figure landed on their feet in front of them. "Found out anything Kankuro?"

"I tried to talk to a group of men in uniform, but something went off. It said I was a 'mutant', and then the men pointed weapons at me. I ran back here to tell you guys." Kankuro said.

"Did they follow you?" Neji asked.

"No, I lost them on the rooftops." Kankuro shrugged.

"We should find the others." Shikamaru finally said getting up. "It shouldn't be that hard. Kankuro can you stay and look after Kiba? Let's go Neji and be careful, since we can't use our jutsus." Kankuro nodded then Shikamaru and Neji disappeared in the shadows.

--Different Location in Downtown--

Naruto was walking behind the X-Men as they searched the alleys in Downtown. Jean slowed down and ended up beside Naruto.

"You ok?" Jean asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Define ok." Naruto said still looking down.

"Ignore Scott; he can be a jerk sometimes." Jean said insuring him. Before Naruto could answer he felt something punched him. Naruto coughed blood and hold his stomach. "Naruto are you ok?" Jean holds him on the shoulder. "What happened?"

"We are 'what happened'." Jean knew that voice.

"Lance?!" Shadowcat said. "What is the Brotherhood doing here?"

"Mystique sends us to find 4 mutants. She said your new friend here knows where they are." Lance said looking at Naruto.

"Even if I knew where they were. I wouldn't tell you losers." Naruto said glaring at the Brotherhood.

"What?! You're talking back to us? Big mistake!" Quicksilver said, he rushed toward Naruto.

"**NARUTO!**" Jean yelled. Before Quicksilver could hit him, Naruto made a clone and grab and smashed Quicksilver into the wall. The Brotherhood looked shocked.

"**Way to go Naruto!**" Shadowcat yelled smiling. The Brotherhood made their move and attacked the group of X-Men. Scott went up against Lance, Gambit verse Toad, Jean against Blob, Naruto and Shadowcat verse Quicksilver. Gambit made a hand of playing cards charged up, then he tossed them one and a time at Toad. Which toad easily dodged them and spit green goo that covered Gambit eyes.

"_What the_-" Gambit said throwing up his hands and tried to pulled the stuff off his eyes. Gambit then blindly threw his cards. A bunch of them headed toward Naruto and Shadowcat. Before they could react, something was thrown to deflect the charged cards. Shurikens.

"Naruto, you fucking idiot. Where the hell where you?" Said a teen with long black hair.

"Neji? Shikamaru?" Naruto blanking asked.

"Neji don't be too rough on Naruto, even though he's an idiot." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"**HEY**!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Are they ignoring us?" Toad asked. "Man, I don't like being ignored." Toad jumped toward the 3.

"Shit." Neji said. As Toad jumped toward them Neji suddenly thrust his elbow under Toad's neck, and throwing Toad to the ground. Causing Toad to be knocked out cold.

"_Cool_." Gambit said as just removed Toad's goo off his eyes.

"**Let's get out of here**!!" Blob yelled to his team.

"But, what about Mystique? She'll kill us if we don't finish this job." Quicksilver said quickly.

"**But**, these mutants we're after will kill **us first**!" Lance yelled in protest. The Brotherhood quickly looked at each other and ran off.

"I'm glad that's over." Jean said coming up to join the group along with Scott. Jean looked at Naruto. "Let's get back to the school."

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's go." Naruto signaled toward the X Jet. Naruto noticed Shikamaru and Neji didn't follow. "What?"

"We have to go and grab Kankuro." Shikamaru said just remembering something. Naruto looked surprised.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru and Neji quickly ran off and Naruto went after them.

"**Hey, wait for us**!" Scott yelled, signaling the team to follow.

--Meanwhile--

Kankuro was leaning against the wall peering into the shadows. He heard something, then he saw Shikamaru and Neji, but they were followed. "What- **Naruto**???" Kankuro couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kankuro what are- Kiba? What happened to him?" Naruto said realizing he saw Kiba lying on the ground. Naruto leaned over Kiba and lifted his hair over his forehead.

"Oh my god. He is alright?" Jean asked as she saw the gash on Kiba's forehead. Naruto shrugged, _what the hell happened to him?_

"Lets' go, Gambit, pick up the injured one." Scott ordered.

--X Mansion--

"Any word from them yet?" William asked. He was studying history with Julian, Piotr (Peter), and Sooraya.

"Nothing, yet. Don't worry William--" Professor X began to say until he heard sounds of a jet.

"Their back!" William yelled happily as he jumped up and left the room.

--X Jet Hanger--

"_Guys_?!" Kurt asked as he, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma, William, Hank, and Professor X met up with the arriving group.

"We're back." Scott said as he got off the jet followed by Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro, Kitty, and Jean.

"Is everyone ok Scott?" Professor X asked.

"Well--" Scott began. Gambit comes out carrying Kiba on his back.

"**Kiba**?!" Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai rushed to Gambit. Kurenai nodded to Gambit and he let Kurenai lifted Kiba off of him. Hinata noticed Kiba's forehead.

"N-Naruto what happened to Kiba?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Hank, go with Kurenai to the infirmary." Professor X asked. As they left Professor took his attention to Scott. "What happened Scott?" Scott explained that they started to look around downtown, then when the Brotherhood arrived. Professor X closed his eyes. Naruto guessed he was thinking.

"Oh, Naruto was able to make a copy of himself." Jean added trying to sound positive.

"Really?" Professor X said rising an eyebrow. He smiled and look at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, can you go and get your friends and meet me at the Danger Room? William grab available students and do the same." Professor X asked, Naruto and William both nodded.

"Why Professor?" William asked.

"We're going to see what and how far Naruto and his friends' mutant abilities are." Professor X said

smiling, then he left the room. Naruto looked at William and William just shrugged.

Author's Note: Done part two out of three. WOW.....This is the longest I've ever written.......Thanks for the reviews and alerts :D

Next time: Kiba finally wakes up. The Naruto group trains and finds out their mutant abilities. Plus, we find out why Mystique was looking for our beloved ninjas.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3

Author's Note: Part 3 ^-^ This chapter will introduce the ninjas' powers and we find out what Mystique's plan was. I dared ZarakiSahdow to write a fanfiction crossover of Naruto and to make Kiba the focused character. He will have almost the same powers I'm giving him in my fanfiction, but different ones to.

Kiba: Why did you make me the main character for this fanfiction again?

Me: 'Cause your awesome :D

Kiba: -_-'

--X Mansion - Infirmary--

Kiba lied down on the soft white sheets of the bed spread. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them again. _Dammit. Bright lights._ Kiba could hear strange sounds, static of computers and screens. He silently lifted one is arms and covered his eyes with his hand. He heard a door swiftly open and he heard footsteps enter the room, but he was too tired to try and fight. He wasn't sure if these people were enemies or friends.

"Kiba! Your awake!" Kiba recognized that warm voice. He slowly got into a sitting position and opened his eyes.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba said seeing his sensei looking happy to see him. He saw a man with blue fur, claw, cat-like ears and fangs.

'My name is Hank. How are you Kiba?" The man asked. Kiba wasn't sure how Hank knew his name, but it didn't concern him right now.

"A little bit dizzy, but I'm okay." Kiba said holding his forehead.

"I'll tell everyone your awake." Kurenai said leaving the room.

"Hank, where am I?" Kiba asked the mutant. Hank explained to Kiba that he is in Bayville and told him about mutants.

'May I?" Hank asked Hank holding a needle, he told Kiba he want to take a blood sample and see if Kiba is infected or something. Kiba nodded. 'You should try and get some sleep."

--Brotherhood 'Hideout'--

"**You didn't get them**??!!" Yelled Mystique, slamming her hands against the table. Shaking what was on the table.

"Why do need you those dorks?" Pietro asked. Mystique just glared at him.

"That doesn't concern any of you," She said. "So tell me way you didn't get them?"

"It wasn't our fault! The X-Men got in the way..." Toad started to say until Mystique walked out the room, pissed. "So you do think she was mad?" Toad asked stupidly. Lance just rolled his eyes and the others left the room. Mystique walk up the stairs toward her room, she entered and saw someone.

"Destiny. What are you doing here?" Mystique snarled, she didn't feel like talking.

"Did you get them?" Destiny asked.

"No, but why them? You never explained that to me. Is there a reason why their important?" Mystique asked. Destiny shook her head.

"Only one of them was important. He has 3 abilities of powerful mutants in total. Very dangerous enemy for you. If your planning to make mutants side against humans." Destiny said, confusing Mystique even more.

--X Mansion- Danger Room--

Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Temari were all waiting in the danger room.

"Where the hell are they?" Naruto asked pacing back and forth. This annoyed Sakura, but he did have a good point. They heard the door open and William came in; he was followed by Banshee, Psylocke, Chamber, Hellion, Nightcrawler, and Spyke.

"Are we ready?" Asked William, rising an eyebrow. They all nodded, "So Professor X, how are we going to find their mutant abilities?" There was a long pause, First we should try and attack them. _Really?.......Who will attack who? _First the X-Men will attack. ShadowRunner quickly transform into his dragon form, glanced at Naruto to see if he was ready. Naruto nodded, ShadowRunner ran and attacked. Naruto strangely felted that he had control over his mutant ability and made 5 clones, each defending him against one of ShadowRunner's attack, when ShadowRunner was open Naruto laid a punch on him. ShadowRunner did a back flip in is dragon form and transformed into his human form. He had a small streak of blood on his lip, really unnoticeable.

"Good. It looks like you got a handle of your powers Naruto." ShadowRunner said licking the blood off of his lip. Naruto turned his attention to Sakura; who was facing a women called Psylocke. Sakura was dodging Psylocke's psychic katanas, while trying to lay a punch on her. It looked like she was corning Pyslocke against the wall. Sakura thrust her fist toward Psylocke, in which she missed and part of the wall cracked where her fist made contact. Psylocke looked surprised while Sakura looked shocked.

"Note to self, be careful with Sakura's super strength." Psylocke said to herself. Sakura couldn't help herself, she laughed. Sakura saw Shino and Neji working together against a teen codename Hellion and Evan. Spyke drew out spikes out of his right arm and aiming them toward Shino.

"Any last words....even though I'm not going to kill you," Evan said eying Shino. Shino raised his arm slightly and black spots moved over his arm. "Is that bugs? Ok your a weird guy." Evan said mumbling the last part. He threw the spikes sticking out of his arm and only one struck Shino the shoulder. The wound was bleeding, but not with blood. Bugs where coming out of Shino wound, and then his whole body collapsed. The group of bugs all split off in different directions, disappearing. Evan was shocked, but he kept his eyes opened.

"So, what were saying about last words?" Evan spun around and saw Shino 'resembling' himself with the bugs.

"Weird but cool." Evan said smiling.

"Excuse me." Neji politely said he rushed between Evan and Shino, dodging varies of weapons glowing green. A boy with shoulder length black hair was controlling these weapons.

"Your a pretty good fighter, Neji." Hellion said shaking his head. He made a bunch of weapons surround Neji 360 degrees around him. Were not here to kill them Hellion. _Don't worry, none of them are sharp enough to kill him_. Hellion jokily said. He threw them at Neji one at a time to practice. _Crap, what should I do? If only I could to my 360 rotation... _Neji thought to himself. His body started to glow white energy. Hellion raised his eyebrows.

"Kinetic energy?" Hellion sounded more interested of Neji's training. So Hellion decided to send all the weapons at once. Neji surprisingly reacted with the attack just like he would the ninja world by spinning 360 degrees. This effect by him created a transparent semi-circle of energy, deflecting the attacks.

"**Cool!! That looks like Neji's Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!**" Neji could hear Naruto yell in excitement.

--Control Room for the Danger Room –

Professor X watched the X-Men and the ninja groups face each other. Plus he was fascinated of what powers these teens had: super strength, controlled form of bugs, or even kinetic energy defense. Professor X heard the door open and he saw Jean walk in with Kurenai. "What is it Jean?"

"My soccer game starts I was wondering who will want to come and watch." Jean said holding up a soccer ball. Professor X nodded. X-Men, Jean soccer games starts and all you can go. Shikamaru, Temari, I would like you to stay with William and Hellion, because I want to find out what your powers are. He received nods from them, and looked at Kurenai. "What is Kurenai?"

"Can you please tell them something?" She asked and whispered it into Professor X's ear. He smiled and he concentrated on the students below. And there is something I want to add that Kurenai said it's good news. _What is it Professor? _Naruto asked. Kiba finally woke up.

* * *

He can see a field that could be used for sport teams and he saw a hug crack in the field. He heard yelling/screaming, and saw a statue being lifted. It was too dark to see who was lifting it, but they would be really strong. The figure threw it to a group of students, darkness filled the scene, and he heard screams.

* * *

--X Mansion - Infirmary--

Kiba bolted up in a infirmary bed. He was panting and his heart beat was racing against his chest. Kiba closed his eyes to try calming down his heart and try to figure out what he just saw.

"You okay Kiba." He heard a soft voice asked him.

"It was just a dream Hank, I'm fine." Kiba said trying to insure Hank.

"More like a nightmare. Are you sure your okay?" Hank asked for one last time. Kiba remained quiet, inverted his gaze away. _Kiba... _Hank thought to himself.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't that long as the previous one. Now I'm the 2nd last part for the Intro. Next a few student go to Jean's soccer game, but the Brotherhood make an appearance.


	4. Sorry guys but

Me: If you guys see this message on any of my updates I am sorry to say that these stories will be on hiatus until the whole ordeal of Fanfiction and the M problem will be done. Or until they slowly stop deleting "inappropriate" stories for this year. I really don't want to have updates where there are sex scenes, and the fear of having my stories deleted. These stories are my babies and **I'm proud to write them.** I will work on these chapters on my laptop and probably will not post them here for a while. If you guys are curious to see these chapters just PM or send me your email so that I can send a copy of the WIP of these chapters.

_**I will update within the week for my stories:**_

- Ghosts, Hetalia x Bleach crossover

- Saved, ItachiKiba story

- Invaders of Scaffold, Bleach yaoi story with GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida

- Demon Whisper, my rewritten chapter 1

- Clasped Our Fingers Together, Man x Bleach crossover

- Our Nations, Hetalia x Marvel xover

- Ninja X, Naruto & X Men xover

_**Stories that will be hold for a while:**_

- Down to Wonderland

- Walking On the Line of Death: Season 1

- Forging Forgotten Memories

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Let Me Be With You

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Traveling The Maps

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. **_


End file.
